Jack Frost Falls in Love with Elsa (Disney)
by iron.ellie
Summary: Jack Frost has been alone for a hundred years. Elsa has run from her kingdom just after her sister and all of her people found out she has a power that could destroy everything. He sees her. He hears her. She is him and he is her. They have finally found someone who understands and who can truly see them for who they are.


_ Run. Hide. I can't be seen anymore, I can't be a part of them anymore. I must leave and never come back, I must... _Elsa sank to her knees in the snow, her dark green dress already soaked form the long journey from the castle. Elsa gave no notice to the blistering cold, it felt like a normal temperature for her instead of the blistering heat she felt in the castle. Powerful winds whipped by Elsa, only to her it felt more like a breath of fresh air. It was nice. Elsa breathed the harsh winter air and again she felt rejuvenated, as if this place was where she belonged.

On the other side of the mountain, another tortured soul felt the harsh winter air and accepted it like an old friend. Jack Frost looked up at the moon, contemplating why he had been put into this position for the umpteenth time. Playing tricks on unknowing people was fine for a while, but it had been a hundred years, and still no one could see him. It was a living hell, one he could never escape.

Jack caught the strong winds and blew up to the top of the mountain. He sat, staring down at the magical lights of the Kingdom Arrendale. He longed to be accepted and understood and _seen. _Jack twiddled his staff a few times and increased the blizzard slightly to match his own turmoil from within.

Looking down the mountain, Jack saw a small dot on the side of the hill. Staring down on it for a few seconds, Jack realized it was a human. Jack cut off the storm and the winds. Thinking of the extreme cold up on the mountain, Jack rushed down to rescue this person somehow. He knew an average human could not survive in this weather for very long.

Jack saw the figure stand, and was grateful to see they were still alive. As Jack came closer, he realized that the person was a stunning young woman with hair as white his own. Jack was struck with her beauty and the winds rushing him towards her faltered for a second, sending him tumbling into the snow. Jack shoved himself out of the snow, cursing his own stupidity. Jack suddenly stopped when he heard a voice reverberate through the mountain, shattering any listeners heart with a single note . It was an indescribable voice, sending chills through Jack's already frozen heart. Each note swelled within Jack, turning the chills running through his body into waves of heat. He heard a story through this voice, a story he thought no one else could know apart from himself, of power and loneliness and cold.

Jack slowly raised his head above the piles of snow to see the beautiful woman singing and he saw her powers, powers he thought only he possessed. The waves of heat stopped. His body stopped. All he could do was watch as this woman painted a story, similar to his own, in the air with ice and snow. Jack saw this woman be released from her cocoon and release her magic, her magic that he knew she had been trying to restrain from the way she let go, as if a damn was broken inside her. She threw her arms in the air, and all around her, ice walls rose up to form a magnificent crystal castle.

Jack could not contain his joy of seeing someone like himself. He leapt up and twirled in the air to come back down lightly on the snow, a smile stretching half way across his face. Jack heard doors crash open and saw that beautiful crystal angel high above him in her tower. Jack sank into the snow, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. She had changed her tight dark clothes for a gown suited for the ice queen she was. She was a star, she was the moon, and Jack was a mere mortal in her presence. The woman swung back into the castle, shutting the doors behind her. Jack felt wrong without her presence now, as if something had changed within himself.

Not wanting to wait another second without knowing her, Jack leapt into the air, looping a few times and whooping for joy as well. He rose above the beautiful ice queen's castle and then his excitement went out like a light. Jack slowly crumpled onto the castle roof, pulling his knees against him and his head in his hands. _What if she can't see me? Could I ever live life the same again when I know I'll never be able to touch her, to smile at her, to see her smile back at me? _Fear ripped through Jack's very core, a fear he had never felt before and it seemed to feed in his soul.

_She is like me, what if she is like me in more ways than one. Maybe we can be together, maybe she is different than any other human. I have to try, at the very least I have to try. _Jack took three deep breaths and slid down onto the balcony. Once on the balcony, Jack slowly and carefully pushed the door open to see the woman standing facing the other direction, not paying attention to any particular thing. Jack knew he had to make himself known somehow, if he could at all. Jack said, in his same confident tone but softly and cautiously, knowing it was his chance to know whether she could be a blessing or a curse, for him to love but never to have his love returned, "I like the castle, it's definitely my style."

Elsa reeled around and threw all of her power towards the intruder. Caught off guard, it took Jack a second longer than he might have to blast back his own icy attack. Elsa stopped and stared in bewilderment, "What- How can you- I-," Elsa stared at Jack, any attack she may have thrown stuck in her throat. However, Jack was laughing, laughing so hard and happily a smile cracked on Elsa's face.

"You can see me? Oh holy moon! This is amazing! You are amazing! I can't even believe," Jack called his winds which threw open the doors and he leapt into the air in glee, the wind almost throwing Elsa off her feet, then he sank to the ground once more.

After a few minutes of silence, Elsa broke it with a whisper, "Who are you?"

Jack smiled, his smile then turning to a grin, "My name is Jack Frost. And, you are?" He bowed to Elsa still keeping eye contact.

Elsa wasn't sure if she should tell him who she was. Jack saw her hesitation and continued, "I come from very far from here, I mean you no harm, I just wish to know the woman's name who is so alike to myself.

Elsa smiled, "I am Elsa, Queen of Arrendale." She heard the strength in her voice and enjoyed it. For once there was no fear of this man standing in front of her. He was just like her, she no longer had to be alone... Her smile mimicked Jack's grin.


End file.
